Hetalia Academy
by Captain America FTW
Summary: Sam and Teddy have had a tragic past and have been raised by the countries of the world since they were seven. Alfred decides to enroll the two in the Elite Hetalia Academy. What will happen to these two when they learn how to keep the peace. Horror or Romance? But its sure a comedy either way
1. Chapter 1

Shapes danced at the edge of the window and I just stared. Something told me they were up to no good, but that didn't matter, I was with my family. I would always be safe. Teddy was playing with his toy soldiers on the floor and my parents were laughing together over some private joke.  
I flipped a few pages in my book, but the pages were blank and stained red. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong, that we were being watched. I look up once more at the window and there is no light behind it all. It was darker than the nights with no moon and the sky is blanketed with clouds.

"Mommy?" I try and get her attention.  
She turns to me and when she opens her mouth blood poured out and she fell over limp. Her head fell in daddy's lap and her eyes are glazed over and stared straight at me. I couldn't scream or move.  
Daddy continued talking to her like nothing happened before I would make a sound.  
"Daddy," I whimpered.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his whole body shook and he and mother fell on the floor. Blood is leaking out of two holes in their heads, matting their hair and making it look sickly. The blood doesn't seem to stop and it slowly creeps towards Teddy. I move to protect him when the house gives a lurch.  
I open my eyes and I'm back in the car. It must have hit a bump and woken me up from my dream. Teddy is to my left playing on his game boy and Kailyn is sitting up front next to our driver, keeping a look out. It's sunny outside and I can't see a cloud in the sky. Rolling green hills pass me by and I slowly become aware of what I'm doing. I'm heading to the prestigious Hetalia High, where people become something.  
Alfred would have to teach here for the next four years as he couldn't stand the thought of Teddy and me without him. I couldn't blame him, after all we haven't left his side in ten years. I yawned and stared moodily out the window. I didn't want to go. I didn't want to leave my bedroom and manga behind. Plus this would be the first time I've been a structured school since I was nine.

The car pulled up to heavy wrought iron gates that stood open to allow visitors in for the day.

"Look they're gonna keep up locked in like dogs," I grumbled.

"It's for your own protection, and besides it has its own charm to it," Kailyn said without turning her head.

"Do we have to go? Teddy and I don't need to be here, do we?"

"Yes, you do. You need someone to look after you at all times. Think of it as a new adventure to make mischief and annoy the hell out of England."

That was the end of that conversation because as soon as the car stopped she was out and moving. I sighed and turned to my twin. He sighed as well and shrugged his shoulders. He knew exactly how I was feeling.

"Teddy.."  
"I know."

I slowly get out of the car and stand up, stretched my legs. Three flights and a day's car ride didn't make coming here anymore bearable. In front of me towered several brick buildings with a field to the left and a forest to the right. The fence seemed to close everything in but I'd have to admit it was all pretty cool.  
"Wow, classy," My brother let out a whistle.  
"I wanna go home," I sighed.  
"It won't be that bad."

I grumbled some more and tugged my heavy suitcase up the walk way. The front doors of the main building were crowed with parents and students. I stopped at the edge of the crowd and sat on my suitcase. A familiar shadow fell over me.

"That was quick," I say without turning to look at Kailyn.  
"Had to make sure that the grounds and your room was secure," She grinned a dangerous grin.  
I frowned and closed my eyes," I'm staying here for reals?"  
"Yes, for reals."  
I groaned.

"Oh shut up," she grabbed my bag out from under me forcing me to stand up. I followed her as she cut a path through the crowd and joined the people making their way in. Lined up on the inside of the hall were all of the teachers, shaking hands and greeting pupils.

England was being a gentleman like always. France was busy charming some mothers and even a few fathers. Japan was quiet and respectful. America, who I could hear all the way down the hall, was laughing loudly and joking around. I nodded as I passed, since I already knew everyone I didn't see the need to introduce myself and continued after my body guard to the auditorium. I took a set towards the middle so I wasn't right in front but I didn't want to be stuck in the back just in case I missed something important. I settled down in the uncomfortable seat and watched the room fill with people.  
Shortly after everyone had made it to the auditorium, all of the teachers that had been out greeting people took the stage to continue with their introductions. A youthful and blonde young man with glasses and a big smile took the stage, I knew his face better than my own.  
"Good afternoon! I'm Mr. Jones, the hero!" He laughed loudly," Welcome to the World Academy!"  
"I'm going to be the head of the science department," He grinned and took a step back.  
England rolled his eyes and walked to the front. He looked somewhat like Mr. Jones but he had thicker eyebrows, lighter messier hair, and a sarcastic attitude," Hello, I'm Arthur Kirkland, Mr. Kirkland to the students. I will be head of the English department," He gave a slight smile and walked to the back of the stage.  
"Bon jour! I'm Francis Bonnefoy," He winks and blows a kiss," I will be teaching sexual education and Culinary Arts." Mr. Bonnefoy flashes one more million dollar smile making several mothers giggle. I couldn't really blame them; after all he was a ladies man. His long hair was better taken care of than most women and he just oozed sex appeal.  
A short soft spoken man took the stage. "Hello, I am Kiku Honda but please address me as Mr. Honda. I am going to be teaching technology," He gave a short bow and returned to the line.  
"I am Ludwig. Yes that is my last name, stop laughing! I will be teaching Physical Education and Mechanics," He straightened his broad shoulders, spun on his heels, and walked back not a blonde hair out of place  
Italy, a cute Italian man who could always be counted on to be in a good mood skipped up next," I'm Feliciano Vargas. I'm going to be teaching Art~" He smiled dreamily," Vee~"  
I nodded of before I could hear or see any of the other's announcements and greetings. Don't get me wrong I respect all of the countries but they had practiced their introductions on Teddy and me countless times.  
Kailyn shook me awake at the end of the ceremony. Everyone had already cleared out and it was just in the auditorium.  
"Where did everyone go," I yawned.  
"Their dorms. Really, Sam, you fell asleep five minutes in."  
"I'm jet lagged. Sorry my sleeping schedule is screwed," I grumbled, "and I've already heard it all a thousand and one times."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, your stuff is already in your room," She rolled her eyes at me.

I stood and stretched and followed Kailyn, yet again, out of the auditorium to the dorms. There were a lot of buildings on campus. One big building held all of the classrooms, and the smaller building to the side of it was the assembly room. Behind the school building where two equally sized buildings, those were the dorms. The girl's dorm was on the left and the guy's dorm was on the right. A low building between the two was the café. Somewhere there was a teacher's dorm but I couldn't see it at the moment.

Inside of the girls' dorm the floors were separated by occupation, like for instance, Ambassadors were on floor one while translators were on floor three. The whole inside of the building was decorated with old fashioned, polished wood furniture. It reminded me of some stately kinda of castle.

My room was on the very top floor and unlike everyone else's below mine that had many rooms on one floor mine only had three rooms. Two of the rooms where bedrooms and the third was a humongous bathroom, I had first pick of the rooms. I claimed the room with a big circle bed with the softest bedspread imaginable. Setup on one end of the room was the most advanced computer that I have ever laid eyes on. The room also included a large closet and many other luxuries that the other girls wouldn't have.

After I had explored everything, like the countless bookshelves and knick knacks, I jumped on my bed and buried my face into my pillows. My mouth stretched into a large yawn and I decided that a quick nap wouldn't hurt before supper. It was so easy to fall asleep on a bed that felt like a cloud.

I dreamt that I was back at home with Alfred and he and I were having a video game contest. I was winning when the controller vibrated violently shaking my whole body.

"No Pacman…..It's a heartless. That's cheating…. 'Merica."

"Sam, wake up! It's time for dinner," Teddy yelled at me.

"Bring me back a doggie bag," I mumbled and covered my head with a pillow.  
"It's mandatory, Sam, Alfred said so."

Teddy tried to pull me out of bed and gave up with a swear. He leaves me alone and shuts the door on his way out. I sighed and got comfortable again but right as I'm about to doze off again my cover is flung off of me and I'm picked up, pillow and all, from my bed.

"Who the hell?" I yelped.

"You, passing up dinner? Is that even possible?" Alfred grinned," It's time to wake up!" As he said that he dropped me onto my bed and I land with a bounce.

"I'm tired! Why can't you just let me sleep and skip this one dinner, just this once?"  
"England said if I let you skip dinner then you would keep asking to skip things important like class, and we can't have that."

Unfortunately he was right for once, so I followed the handsome blonde back to the café to face the world and the students of Hetalia Acadamy.


	2. Chapter 2

The inside looked like a cross between a coffee shop and a high class restaurant. There were round tables placed all

around the room, covered with linen table cloths and fancy plates and cutlery. In the front of the room was a long table

where the teachers ate and could chat while watching the students. All around the room were tall windows covered

with velvet curtains. Soft light came from candles and lights scattered around the room. Despite all of this it remained

calm and laid back. Nothing like a five star restaurant, even though that's what I would think at first glance.

I could finally see how many students were here. I could count about 200 hundred, very small. Then it hit me

that this was an elite school went for the very best. I took a seat next to my twin at a table near a window. The table

was already almost filled with other students. It felt weird to be among people of my own age group. I was used to

being surrounded by the countries, people older than myself. Usually people my age bored me after a short chat. There

were five other people besides myself and my brother. Before I got a chance to introduce myself caterers served us

foods from all around the world: hamburgers, pasta, escargot, fish and chips, and sushi just to name a few. I put a

little of everything on my plate and began to eat quickly. The sooner I was finished the sooner I could go to my room

without any incidents.

I cleaned my plate and was about to stand up when one of the boys at the table said something.

"Did you even chew your food?"

I glance over at him. He looked like a star athlete for the football team. He had a muscular build and short

cropped brown hair and blue eyes.

"Yes, I chewed my food," I let my voice drip with sarcasm.

"You could have fooled me," He laughed.

I was about to say something rude when one of the boys, also from our table cut in," Let her eat how she

wants to. Quit bugging her."

"Yeah, Leroy, if you want to pick up a girl there are other ways to approach her," a girl spoke up.

Teddy choked on his drink and coughed," You're trying to hit on my sister?" He burst out laughing.

"What's that supposed to mean!" I yelled at him.

"Someone thinks you're a girl," He was laughing so hard now that tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"She is a girl," A very quiet voice spoke up. It was the girl with short black hair and a complexion as pale as

snow. Teddy blushed and looked down at his plate.

"You guys aren't half bad," I muttered under my breath.

"Well we try," A dark skinned boy with long, thin dreadlocks grinned at me. I blushed, I didn't think I had

been that loud.

The boy continued," 'Sup I'm Kiko and you would be?"

"Sam."

"No last name?"

"I have one but I didn't feel like saying it, it's not that important ."

"Whatever, anyway we might as well introduce ourselves. That moron over there is Leroy Jenkins," He pointed

to jock.

"I'm Ami!" She had beautiful brown ringlets that matched her outfit perfectly. She must have spent hours on it

and her make up too. She didn't even look like she needed honestly. I felt suddenly embarrassed about my sweatpants and wrinkled t-shirt.

"Nice to meet you," Teddy smiled," I'm Teddy."

"That's a cool nickname, dude. What's it stand for? Theodore?" The boy who had shut up Leroy spoke up

again.

"Yeah, what's your name, dude?" Teddy inquired.

"Lucky."

"That's a pretty awesome name," I remarked. He shrugged and continued eating.

"I'm Roze," The black haired girl said.

"Hello, Rose," Teddy leaned in closer to her.

"Teddy you're drooling," I smirked.

"I am not!" He hastily wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"How charming," I giggled.

"Oh shut up!"

I grinned and stood up once again to go back to my room. I think I could get used to these people but first I

really needed a shower and to get some sleep.

"Hey! Sam, where ya going? England hasn't even said all the important stuff," Alfred walked up to me.

"Can't you just tell me what I'm going to miss?" I asked.

"Nope," His smile got wider and he ruffled my hair.

"I told you not to do that Alfred."I pushed his hand away, annoyed.

"That's Mr. Jones to you and you can wait a little while longer," He grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me

back to the table I was sitting at.

"Alfred," I whined.

"Mr. Jones," He corrected me patiently.

"Why can't I just go to sleep?"

"Because I said so," He dropped the subject and started to talk with Leroy, Lucky, and Kiko about sports and

told jokes.

I rested my chin on my hand and turned to the main table and waited for England to make his announcements.

About ten minutes later he stood up and called for the attention of everyone and to hush.

"Welcome to another year. You should be proud to be a select few that get to train here and even more

grateful that we are here to teach you. Before we make our way back to our bed and get some rest for tomorrow there

are a few matters that must be discussed, the rules. First now going into each other's dorms, the men stay in theirs

and the ladies in their dorms. Two, you must stay on campus at all times. No sneaking out after curfew or during the

day. You have to have special permission to leave campus. You will get the chance to stretch your legs soon enough on

"free weekends" I'll explain more about those when the time comes. Rule three, you must attend classes. Rule four, no

public displays of affection. Rule five, stay in dress code. Everyone should have received the handbook with the full

extension of the dress code and the complete set of rules. If any of you wankers decide to ignore the rules you will be

severely punished understand."

As he said those last words he got a frightening look that reminded me very much of a reckless pirate. Behind

him Russia gave of a sweet smile with a deadly purple aura and I could see Kailyn shift a gun on her hip.

"Remember there are always eyes watching you," He grinned and with a clap of his hands he dismissed us.

I stood and made my way towards the door but again before I could make it out of the building someone grabbed my

arm.

"What?!" I snapped; I was super tired.

"Chill, Sam. I just wanted to warn you that these rules apply to you too," Alfred gave me a stern look.

I laughed, "Nice try Alfred."

He laughed, "Well I tried, I was told to tell you that by England. We're all going to treat you like a normal

student you know."

"Well I'm off to bed, good night," I hugged him and let my head rest on his chest. He stroked my hair and

returned the hug.

"Alfred!" England's voice cut in," What do you think you're doing!"

"I'm giving Sam a good night hug like I always do, you know that," Alfred sounded slightly irritated.

"She's your student, remember? You can't just go around hugging your students! People will get the wrong

idea!"

"Like what?"

"Like you're sleeping with a student!"

"Well I'm not!"

"Sure looks like it if I didn't know better!"

"Oh ye-" Alfred started to say before I cut them both off.

"Shut it both of you! Geez, if it makes you feel better I won't hug him anymore. Sorry about causing problems.

And Alfred, I mean Mr. Jones, Mr. Kirkland is right. We don't need to give people the wrong idea. Well good night," I

said and then walked back to my dorm to get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Besides being tired as hell I somehow couldn't manage to fall asleep. I tried everything I could think of, like a warm glass

of milk, playing music, counting sheep. None of it seemed to work. I just lied there staring at the ceiling wondering who else had slept

in this bed. What did they look like, did they have trouble in school, did the miss their home too. All these questions kept spinning

around in my head until I fell asleep around two, exhausted from all the possibilities that had been running through my head.

My alarm clock was ringing and someone was shaking me awake.

"Whas goin' on?" I yawned.

"Time to get ready for school, I got you up early enough to take a shower. Your clothes are also hanging in the closet, wear the

school uniform today," Kailyn ordered. I had no idea how she could be so wide awake in the morning.

I stumbled over to the bathroom and pulled the door open. It took me a minute to realize that this wasn't my old bathroom at

home. I fumbled with the water faucet and burned my hand with hot water. Sucking on my burnt fingers, I used my other hand to cool

it off a little. Within a minute I stripped and climbed in the shower. I let the hot water pour over me and relaxed and let my body get

the chance to wake up.

I wonder what today would be like. I couldn't stay in my room all day like I wanted and I would have to face a new horde of people.

I'm sure they were all nice and I could get along with them easily but I didn't "play nice" with others all the time. I wonder if I

would have Leroy and the others in any of my classes today. I believe that England was supposed to be handing out schedules today

at breakfast. I finished bathing quickly and wrapped a towel around me while I looked for my clothes in the closet.

I had only a few outfits hung up and I didn't even hang them up, Kailyn must have yesterday. I had a winter and summer school

uniform, a gym uniform, and my occupation uniform. I pulled the summer uniform and put it on. It fit me well, the skirt wasn't too

short and the shirt didn't restrict my chest or shoulders. The white and the navy blue went well together.

I browsed of the student handbook as I brushed my teeth and looked at all the rules that this place had, what a strict place. I spit

out my tooth paste and rinsed my mouth and continued reading. After a few more pages of rules I threw it down with disgust, like I

would follow any of them. My brother and I had never been one's to follow the rules or do what we were told.

Once when we were six we were told to sit still and listen while daddy was talking to the countries. So I took the liberty to crawl

under the table and pick pocket their wallets. The countries always had fun money to look at. Teddy and I snuck over to the corner

and dumped all of it out and mixed it together. We pretended to play bank and we later cut out little people and shapes and played

house. After a while we got tired of that and started to go through their wallets again, this time we found little plastic cards.

"Doesn't Daddy have one of these?" I asked Teddy.

"Uh huh, he feeds them to those machines," He pulled it from my hand and examined it.

We ended up asking our father what it was and he found out what we did with all the currency. We got in big trouble. I chuckled

as I remember that and I felt a bittersweet pain in my chest. I wish I could go back to those times sometimes.

I left my dorm so I wouldn't be late to breakfast and I met up with Ami. She looked just as perfect as she had last night, actually

she looked even more perfect if that was even possible. We ended up talking about what kind of class would we get and hopefully we

would be in the same classes. We sat down at the same table with Leroy, Lucky, Roze, Kiko, and Teddy. This was the first time I

really got a good look at their uniforms. The boys wore just about the same thing but with navy pants.

"Took you girls long enough, what did you have to do? Order your clothes from China?" Leroy laughed.

"It takes time to look this perfect. There are lots of things that girls have to do!" Ami sniffed.

"Sure there are," He rolled his eyes.

"Don't disrespect the ladies now, Leroy, they take their time to look pretty for us and we should appreciate that," Kiko cut in

before Ami got her feelings hurt.

"Yeah, Leroy. Don't worry Ami you can take your time, and Sam too. You both look nice," Lucky smiled.

I scoffed, I still had wet hair pulled back into a pony tail and I didn't wear makeup.

"What was that, Sam?" Kiko asked.

"Nothing but make sure you complement me when I actually try to look good, okay?"

Lucky shrugged and started talking to Ami, they seemed to get along great.

"You do look great today, Sam, really pretty," Leroy grinned and winked at me.

"Thanks…"

What was up with him? One minute he was a jerk to Ami and the next he was complementing me.

"Who cares what you guys look like! I just want to know what's for breakfast I'm starving!" Teddy grumbled.

"Yeah speaking of that, I'm hungry too," I agreed. As if on que the caters stepped out from behind double door and carried

out food to our tables. Just smelling it made my mouth water and I quickly piled my plate high with bacon, omelets, and pancakes.

Within minutes half of my plate was clean and my cheeks were bulging out like a chipmunk during autumn.

" Wow, you must be hungry," Ami looked at me in surprise and she carefully cut her pancake in small bites.

I keep chewing and give her a shrug as I wipe some of the grease off of my chin.

"Samantha! What are you doing?" France stormed over to me.

I push some of my chewed food to my cheek and replied,"Eating."

"I see that! Why are you eating like an uncivilized child! Didn't Britain and I teach you better?"

I look down at the bacon between my fingers and slowly took a small bite.

"That's not what I meant!"

"What's going on Francis?" Alfred walked up.

"Look at 'er, she's eating like a little boy!" France yelled in frustration.

"She looks like a healthy, young girl," America grinned.

"Impossible, both of you!" France threw is hands up in the air and stormed off.

America laughed and handed me a napkin," You got something on your cheek."

I grabbed the napkin and wiped at one of my cheeks.

"No, you didn't get it," he took the napkin from me and rubbed my other cheek," There we go."

I swallowed my food," Thanks."

"No problem, everyone should listen up England is about to make some more announcements in a minute."

Just as he said that England stood up and called everyone to attention.

"Speak of the devil," America muttered and sat down at our table.

"Good morning everyone, today's day one and we have a lot to do. First of all your schedules will be passed out momentarily," As

England said that several teachers moved around the café and handed out papers to people. After everyone had gotten one England

spoke up again.

"Your classes are divided into four classes a day and switch every other day. One day you have your normal classes like math,

science, and English and on the other day you have your specialized classes like foreign languages, foreign affairs, and foreign

policies. On those days you learn specifically what you need to know for your future occupation. You will wear your occupational

uniform on those days too. On regular school days you will wear your regular school uniforms and on the weekends you may wear

your regular street clothes. Any questions?"

He waited for a moment before he began again, "No? Good, lets continue. School begins at 9:30 and ends at 5:30, similar to a

regular work day. You are allowed to roam the campus until 8:45 and then you must be in your dorms and not a minute later. If you

are caught you will be punished. The only exception to this rule is if you have permission or it involves a special club activity.

Speaking of clubs those will be open to start next week."England's voice faded into the back ground at I looked at my schedule.

First, today, I had Geometry with Mr. Gilbert Weillschmidt. And after him I had Chemistry with Mr. Alfred Jones. I guess lunch

was somewhere in there and then English with Mr. Arthur Kirkland and I finish off the day with Mr. Francis Bonnefoy and Sexual

Education. That could be nothing but trouble.

Day two involved things more directed to my field of work. My first class was blank for some reason. I wonder why? Second

class was Gym with Mr. Ludwig, then History with Heracles Karpusi, after him I had technology with Mr. Kiku Honda. The last class

of the day was art with Italy. Okay there weren't many classes that fit with my line of work most of it was up to me to learn on my

own. It was hard to put guide lines to my occupation.

Teddy leaned over and looked at my schedule; we appeared to have a few classes together. Before I had time to ask the others

dismissed us and we all had to get to our classes immediately. It was sort of disorganized because none of us had a clear

idea where we were supposed to go. Teacher pointed up to the right places and soon enough we found our rooms and mingled in our

seats.

Luckily I had Lucky in my math class so I would have someone to talk to. Outside the halls emptied and classes started but still

our teacher didn't appear. Just when I was about to mention his absence the door opened with a very looking German man dragging

another German man.

"You can't just skip teaching!" Mr. Ludwig yelled.

"I wasn't I was just getting some last minute things done," our math teacher apologized.

"By getting a beer! It's ten in the morning!"

"It's never too early for a beer, West, didn't I teach you right?"Before Germany could yell at him, Prussia pushed Germany out of

his classroom and closed the door.

"He's so strict, doesn't he have is own class to teach? Anyway good morning future leaders that aren't as awesome as I am. I am

the awesome Prussia and I will be teaching you Geometry! Who else could make a boring subject ooze with awesomeness but me The

Most Awesome Teacher Ever. No one that's who!" He walked up to the white board and wrote his name hastily.

"My name is Mr. Gilbert Weillschmidt, but I won't expect you losers to remember that so you can call me Your Awesomeness,

The Awesome Prussia, Mr. Awesome, or something along those lines."

He took a long drink of his beer and set the mug down on his desk and pulled a stack of papers and threw them at a kid in the front, "Pass those out loser,"

The kid looked shock but stood up and handed out the papers.

"That is the list of stuff you'll be learning and blah blah blah. Listen I don't really care. I'm here to teach you math that you won't

even use. To get to the point that you all care about, I will accept bribes of beer, money, and women but since you can't get a hold of

that you'll just have to learn."

He drained the last of his beer and frowned, "Damn it, hey you," He points to the kid he shoved the papers at," Go get me another beer and don't get caught by West."

The poor kid was shoved out the door before he could object. After that Prussia sat down at his desk and told us to talk quietly

among ourselves, he still hadn't drunk enough to get rid of his hangover. About ten minutes later the kids came running in and handed

Prussia is beer. With a speed unimaginable he grabbed it and drank about half of it in one gulp.

"I like you kid, what's your name?"

"Jordan–" he started to say when Gilbert cut him off.

"Okay, Carl, from now on you are my right hand man,"

"But that's not my name."

Prussia ignored him and when to go check out his blog for the rest of the class leaving us to our own doings.

Lucky and I ended up talking about our lack of math skills and Pokemonuntil the bell rang. He and I had a lot in common and he

was a pretty chill dude. I think he and I would become great friends.

I waved goodbye and followed the flow of teenagers and ended up on the top floor. I wandered over to a large window near the

stairs and looked at the view. I could see just about all the way to the forest and the lake that was in front of it. Hopefully it would be

warm this weekend because I wanted to get a good feel for the school's layout beyond the halls. I wasn't a big outdoors fan, I much

preferred my video games and my comfy bed, but it was just too beautiful to pass up. The grass was so green and the lake looked like

it was surrounded by little fairy wonders that Scotland would tell me about when I was little to make me shut up.

A finger tapped me on my shoulder and I turned to face Mr. Kirkland.

"Oh hey there Mr. Kirkland," I wasn't used to using his last name yet.

"Hello Sam, what's your next class." He looked busy and very annoyed.

"Alfred's-"I glanced at my schedule.

"Over there," he pushed me to a door and busily walked off to help other students.

"Thanks,"I mumbled and walk in the classroom.

Mr. Jones classroom was decorated with science joke posters and a periodic table. All of the classes in school were pretty small

with about ten students each so there was plenty of room for all of his models. I walked over to his desk and looked at it. It was a

very nicedesk, polished wood and stuff and neat despite the fact that it was his desk. I spied an unopened coke beside his computer

and picked it up. I popped the tab and took a sip before I sat down at a desk. Not a minute later I was joined by Teddy and Kiko, who

apparently had the same class before. They sat down on either side of me and we compared our first classes.

"Mr. Kirkland acts like he has a stick shoved up his butt," Kiko grumbled, " I mean really it's like English is my second language

or something."

"That's just how he is. You get used to it and learn not to Americanize your English too much and you'll get along fine with him.

Just keep in mind that he is heavy on the sarcasm," I pat him on the shoulder and hand Teddy the coke.

"So how did your class with Prussia go?" Teddy took a drink of the coke.

"Well he was late, he drank about two beers, and worked on his blog. You know being awesome," I grinned and rolled my eyes.

"How do you guys know the teachers so well?" Kiko inquired.

"Well it's a long story," Just as Teddy said that Mr. Jones walked in,"One that we'll have to tell you about later."

Teddy handed me back the coke and America started to take the roll.

"Jenkins, Leroy," Mr. Jones paused and glanced around,"No Leroy?"

The door burst open as Leroy came running in the room covered in sweat and panting," Sorry…. I'm late…. Mr. Lud..wig had

me running like a dog….. he doesn't like Nazi jokes,"

"No kidding," Mr. Jones laughed," Take your seat."

While America continued with the roll Leroy took a seat behind me and dropped his bag on the ground.

"Well welcome to the first class of Chemistry, dudes! I hope you guys will have as much of a blast as I will. I'm pretty laid back

compared to England and the others and I'll joke around with you guys a lot,"Our energetic teacher beamed," Let's get a little work

done before we can play though." He walks over to his desk and causally takes of his jacket and throws it over his chair and grabs a

stack of papers.

"Has anyone seen my coke by the way? I thought I left it on my desk…Sam?"

I leaned forward in my desk," Sup, Alfred."

"Mr. Jones and where did you get that?"

"Off of your desk?"

"Give it here," he holds out his hand. I took another sip before I hand it back.

He rolls his eyes and finished drinking the rest of the can," You could have saved me some you know."

"Sorry, Teddy and I were thirsty," I shrugged.

He shakes his head and grinned," Here everyone take a paper. This is your syllabus telling you everything that is gonna happen

like all of the kick ass experiments."

I grabbed mine and very carefully ignore what it says and start to fold the corners and edges. Alfred goes on talking about the

basics of what we're going to learn like how to make "kick ass Hollywood explosions" and some "dusty old book work sometimes".

By thetime he finished I was done making this great paper airplane and I began to color on it and put flames on the side and drew

little people piloting it.

Behind me Leroy leaned in close to me and whispered,"That looks cool, but I bet you don't have the guts to throw it."

"Wanna bet?" I whispered back.

"Yeah, I'll bet you ten bucks if you throw it and hit the teacher."

"Twenty and you have yourself a deal, good sir,"

"More money for me," he laughed," deal!"

"Your loss," I winked at him and look careful aim. With a quick thrust and a flick of my wrist, I sent the little plane flying

towards its doom and watched as it flew around Mr. Jones' head and nail him on the cheek.

The class erupted into giggles, including Mr. Jones, himself. I whistled a little tune and tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Hey Sam, can you tell me why you don't have a paper on your desk?"Mr. Jones asked me.

"Huh, it seems to be on the floor at your feet," I smiled.

"How could it have gotten there?" Mr. Jones mocked and picked it up.

"I don't know, Mr. Jones, the pilot must have wanted to have an early take off." I rested my chin on my hand.

He unfolded my paper and handed it back to me and leaned in close to my ear," I know it's the first day but try to behave."

He winked and walked back off to the front of the room. I sighed and listened to him crack some jokes and he pulled up some

videos on the computer of things that he would like to try. Soon the bell rang and everyone stood up to go to lunch.

"Hey, Sam, would you stay after for a minute?" Mr. Jones asked.

"Sure,"I looked around and waited for the class to clear.

"So listen, I just wanted to remind that I'm your teacher now and it's not going to be the same like it is at home. You can't just

call me"Alfie" or "Alfred". I'm your teacher and you have to treat me like one, okay?" He watched me for a second.

"So you want me to talk bad about you behind your back for assigning me loads of homework that I won't do?"

He laughed," Yeah, sure. Get to lunch."

I laughed and walked down to lunch and thought about how weird it was going to be calling Alfred by his last name.

Lunch was nice, there where all sorts of things to choose from again and everyone seemed to being enjoying their first day back

including the teachers. I settled down at the usual table next to the window. I guess this was going to become a regular thing but that

wasn't a bad thing. I liked having people I could joke around with, especially since I can't hang out with the countries on the same

terms I'm used to. I could feel that Teddy was enjoying their company to and we shared a look and smiled.

"That's just crazy," Kiko shook his head at us.

"What is?" Teddy and I said together.

"That and the thing you guys were doing like a silent conversation!"

"Sorry we don't realize how odd it must look to you guys. We've always acted like this so it's just natural," I explained.

"We are super close with each other," Teddy added.

"Well I think that is awesome! I wish I had a twin," Ami sighed.

Roze looked up from her book she had been reading,"What's it like to have a twin, someone who knows you so well?"

"W-well it's.. you know," Teddy stumbled over his words.

"It's pretty awesome to know that someone will always have your back and the can feel when your down and now how to fix it. It

does have its down falls like you can't have your own privacy or keep secrets. Actually some twins aren't always this close some just

have normal sibling bonds. I guess it all comes to how well you know each other. You just pick up on stuff if you are close enough.

Twins just have a better advantage," I smiled and added," Teddy thinks you're cute."

Everyone at the table laughed and Roze smiled at Teddy. Teddy was blushing furiously and gave me a look that could kill.

"Oh yeah you guys never did tell me how you know the teachers so well,"Kiko said.

Teddy and I gave each other a long look. We didn't really talk about it often and never around strangers. Teddy tilted his head

slightly towards the group "should we?" I chewed my food slowly and thought about it for a second "We don't have to give them all

the details." Teddy frowned and looked slightly worried "No we don't have to talk about that…" I slowly nod and Teddy turns to the

group.

"Well our parents knew the countries well and they died when Sam and I were young. So the countries took it upon themselves

and took care of us. We primarily lived with America though since that is where we grew up." Teddy took a drink of his soda.

"How did they die?" Leroy asked.

"Leroy! You can't just ask that!" Ami whispered and hit him in his arm.

"They just died," I muttered and continued eating.

"We're so sorry we didn't mean to say anything to make you uncomfortable, you don't have to tell us anymore," Ami said in a

sympathetically and patted me on the arm.

"Okay,"I didn't feel like speaking much I just wanted this conversation to be over.

"So that's why you took his coke," Lucky spoke up.

"What?"I asked.

"You took Mr. Jones' drink and you didn't think that that was weird,"he explained.

"Yeah well I do it all the time at home so it isn't that weird to me and Teddy," I grinned," Heck we're always teasing each other."

Teddy and I tell our new friends the stories of how we would always take Alfred's important documents and make treasure maps

and write stories on them for him to read during meetings. Yeah these people were our friends. Teddy and I trusted them enough with

that piece of our history so they had to have been something to us and it's better to make friends rather than enemies.

Lunch ended too soon and our group dispersed and made our ways to our different classes. I had English next so I walked back

towards America's room, I'm pretty sure the English room had to be around there somewhere because I had seen England around

there. Sure enough Mr. Kirkland's room was right next to Mr. Jones' room. Who had been the idiot to plan that one out I thought as I

walked in and took my seat.

"Hey, Sam! We have two classes together," Leroy sat down next to me,"Isn't that awesome?"

"Yeah that's pretty awesome," I laughed. It wasn't hard to please this guy apparently. He was always so happy.

"So English with England, how about that," Leroy grinned.

"He's always taught me English," I shrugged, I guess it was special to other people.

"This should be an easy A right?"

I snorted and shook my head," Yeah right?"

Mr. Kirkland walked in, shut his door, and walked over to the chalk board. He wrote his name and turned to us," Good

afternoon, I hope you enjoyed your lunch. I am Mr. Kirkland for those of you who can't read and I will be your English teacher, but

you should already know that. And no Mr. Jenkins this will not be an 'easy A'," he mocked," This is a very difficult class and you

will fail if you don't grasp the material and slack off."

He gathered several large packets of paper and handed them out to us.

"These are your syllabi and your required reading material in the other. I won't take the time to go over these I expect that you

know how to read. Instead I want you to take this pre-test," He handed us another lengthy packet," turn them in when you are done

and sit quietly."

I browsed through some of the questions first and saw things like what is the main plot to Hamlet and how did you think

Shakespeare described so and so to be, in the mix where hard grammatical problems and long bits of poetry asking for a long

thoughtful response.

I sighed and got started. Halfway through the class I looked over at Leroy and he looked like he was passing a kidney stone. I did

my best not to laugh and continued with my test.

Not soon enough the bell rang and I stood up and handed in my work and said good bye to Mr. Kirkland and went to look for

Sexual Education. I don't even see the point of this class; honestly, I mean we all know babies are made. Was this just an excuse to

make teens feel uncomfortable or did they just want to give France something to do. It turns out that Sex Ed was right across the hall

from in the hell decided the layout for this! Who in their right mind would put England next to America and across the

hall from France? I hoped that there wouldn't be fights in the future between those three.

I took a step into Mr. Bonnefoy's room and I almost walked right back out, almost. France caught my arm at the last second and

pulled me in.

"Ah where do you think you're going Sam? You have class with me."France directed me to a seat right in the front.

"I'm scared of this place and I almost choked on the perfume you have in here. Don't you think you have enough?" I looked around the room for escape routes, too bad I was on the second floor.

"You can never have enough perfume," Mr. Bonnefoy laughed," Now go ahead and start on this little quiz while you wait for the

other students to arrive."

I was handed a little pretest that was supposed to test my knowledge of sex. There were several slang words and even a little box

at the bottom where you could write about your favorite positions. My face went a dark shade of red and I just stared at my paper.

"A-are you serious?" I stammered.

"Yes,"Francis waved his and at me, "Write."

Several other flustered and embarrassed students arrived and sat down as far away from our teacher as possible. Apparently this

was a smaller class than usual because there were only about six of us. Each of them received the pretest and began filling it out.

Slowly one by one everyone handed theirs back including me.

"Sam, this is blank." Mr. Bonnefoy looked over my paper.

"Yup,"I said.

"Oh well, I shall have you knowing all kinds of things by the end of the year," He winked at me.

"And that goes to the rest of you too. By the end of this year you all shall be as knowledgeable as sex gods. Don't be nervous it's

only a natural thing, a part of life. Think of this class as a romance class rather than sexual education. You all will learn so much more

here. I'll be here for all of your relationship questions and troubles. I will teach you how to charm any person in your path, how to

throw an excellent party, all of this knowledge and more. And who should teach you other than me, Mr. Bonnefoy, a true Frenchman

who knows the language of love. You shall also be learning other things like birth control and pregnancies but that's not really fun.

I'm here to put you all at ease. Now let's all get to know each other shall we?" He waved his hands as he finished his little speech and

handed us some getting to know you worksheets.

We worked on those most of the class while Mr. Bonnefoy walked around and chatted about the questions and really got to know

us while telling us about him. Despite having such an awkward class he was a really good guy most of the time, except when he

instigated little spats between himself and England.

The bell rang and I walked out of the room feeling pretty good about having that class. As long as he didn't get too excited and

graphic I could probably handle that class.

I had about half an hour before dinner started so I decided to head back to my dorm and put up school things and hang up the rest

of my clothes. I pulled out all of my syllabi from my classes and skimmed them to get the main points encase they asked us about that

tomorrow. Plus I was just that bored. I almost had all of my clothes up before I had to wash up and go to dinner.

The food was great but I wonder how long it was going to last. All of the other school I had been too had crappy food. Actually it

would probably last considering the tuition of this place. You could run a small third world country with the amount of money Hetalia

Academy pulled in. The dinner conversation wasn't awkward or forced in fact it was light and pleasant, like the past conversation

didn't happen. Every time Teddy or I would fall quiet or seem distant Ami or Lucky would go out of their way to make us feel better

and a part of things. That was really nice of them.

England held a small speech about the day and wishing us a good day and reminded of us the curfew once more. We all departed

and most of us headed towards the dorms but instead Teddy and I headed to the back garden to get some fresh air and look around.

"Are you okay? You seem… blue," Teddy asked me casually.

"I'm just getting used to school, people, and I just hate not being able to treat the countries like I normally do. I have to ignore all

of our relationships! I can't treat Alfred like he's a good friend or like I usually do! Do you know how hard it is not to tease him and

joke around with him? Or I can't just give him a good night hug!" I raged.

Teddy gave me a half hug and patted me on the shoulder,"I know, it sucks to be so close to someone and have to act like a

stranger. I know the countries mean a lot to you, to us."

"They're our family. They've protected us and loved us and since mom and dad died they're all we have besides each other," I sighed.

"I know and I also know how torn up you're feeling about this. I can feel how angry that makes you and lonely, though you would

never admit that. But you're not alone you have me and our new friends to help you get through this and even the countries to some

degree. You just have to adapt and you're good at that. You picked up our life and held it together through the time when that

happened." He gave me a playful punch on the shoulder.

I smiled.

"Chin up, shoulders back, face your fears like a soldier in the middle of combat." He chanted.

"Nothing can bring us down as long as we're together and are strengthened by our cause to protect the people." I shouted back.

"That's my sister!"

"Thank you," I laughed and gave him a hug.

"Good night sis it's about curfew," Teddy gave me a curt wave and walked to the boy's dorm.

I grinned and walked back to the girls dorm and went in. Inside the lounge was full of girls giggling and talking. I smiled and

joined them for a few minutes not saying much but listening to all of their problems. I was analyzing how to fix their problems and

everything that could go wrong and weighed the pros vs. the cons. I nodded and went up to my bedroom.

I sat down on my bed and relaxed. I could already feel the melancholy creeping back up on me. Teddy was right I was lonely. I

missed how things had been, I missed anime marathons, video game contest, how many marshmallows you could fit in your mouth

with Alfred and Teddy. Yeah this was different from what I was used to. Yeah…. Different…I fell asleep thinking of possible

solutions that could make this situation more adjustable and less painful


	4. Chapter 4

I guess getting up in the morning wasn't so bad. Okay, who am I kidding mornings freaking suck! I rubbed my eyes and stumble to the shower. I stretched some more and took a fast shower. Today is the occupational schedule so I would have to war my occupational uniform.

Very carefully I buttoned my blouse and overcoat and I took extra care to keep my clothes unwrinkled. Kailyn walked in to check on me while I was putting my hair in a tight bun.

"You look professional this morning," She gave me a glance.

"I take this seriously," I smoothed my bangs over.

"You take something seriously?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Consider me a completely different person when I put on this uniform," I pulled my bag over my shoulder and doubled checked that my schedule was in my bag.

"Breakfast has already started,"Kailyn informed me.

"Okay, thank you for the warning."

Kailyn was always right about everything. When I walked in everyone had already begun to eat. I briskly walked over to my seat beside Teddy.

"Morning," he said around a mouthful of waffle.

"Good morning and your tie is crooked," I straightened his tie for him.

"Thanks," he continued eating.

I grabbed myself a bagel and took a bite and looked over at the gang. They were all dressed in different uniforms.

"Sam?" Ami waved her hand in front of my face.

I swallowed part of my bagel, "Yes?"

"What is your occupation?"

"What?"

"You know, what you're training for."

"I know what an occupation is. I'm just surprised that you couldn't tell from the uniform."

"Well you and Teddy are the only ones wearing that particular uniform. It's actually a really pretty white color. I wish mine was that good looking. The ambassadors' get stuck with this dull black dress suit."

"Well thank you, I suppose, and Teddy and I are training to be Peace Keepers," I finished my bagel.

"Peace Keepers?" Kiko asked.

"Yes."

"What exactly are Peace Keepers?"

I was a bit stunned that they hadn't heard of my occupation before. I know it was fairly new but I didn't think it was unheard of.

"Attention, everyone, attention," England tapped the side of his tea cup with his spoon, "Today is your second half of your schedule. You will be doing your Occupational course today. These classes are fit to you and your future career, understand?"

Leroy raised his hand," Not really."

England rolled his eyes and sighed," Of course you do, Leroy, of course you do. For those of you who are confused I'll give you an example. If you're a translator or you want to be you would take mostly language classes like Spanish, Italian, German, and or Russian. Does that clarify anything for you, Leroy?"

"Yeah, thanks Mr. Kirkland," he grumbled.

"Your classes will be on the same time schedule as yesterday. Have a pleasant morning and I will see you all again at lunch," he finished.

I pulled out my schedule and glanced at it. If we were on the same schedule as yesterday how could I have five classes? This schedule said that I had a free period, gym, history, technology, and then art.

"Hey, Teddy can I see your schedule real fast?" I asked.

"Sure," he tossed me his school bag.

I sighed and checked the front pocket of his bag, that where he kept anything important. I pulled out a Gameboy, several pokemon cards, and gum wrappers before I found the slip of paper I was looking for.

After a quick comparison I saw that my schedule was screwed up and I handed Teddy back his stuff. I decided to keep some of his pokemon cards for "safe keeping".

"What's up?" Alfred walked up behind me.

"How did you know something was up?" I questioned.

"You had on your 'this is a problem. How do I fix it face?'" he shrugged.

I thought about telling him how stupid he sounded but I should probably ask him about my problem instead.

"You should go to counseling. They are in charge of all the paper work and stuff like that."

"Who do I need to go see in counseling to fix my schedule?"

"I- um forgot his name. Iggy, who runs counseling, again?"

Mr. Kirkland turned and frowned," I don't recall. Did we assign someone to do counseling?"

"I think so?" Mr. Jones shrugged.

Mr. Kirkland grabbed his clipboard and flipped through a few pages," Ah here he is, Mr. Williams is in charge of that area."

"Oh yeah, that's right! He's on the first floor of the main building in the farthest room," Mr. Jones grinned," Hurry up now, so you're not late to your first class."

I nodded and walked to the main building. I walked up and down the hall twice before I saw the room I was looking for. It was a small room at the very end with a crooked, tarnished name plate.

I knocked on the door twice," Hello? Hello is anyone in there?"

I thought I heard a slight noise that could have been"come in" so I opened the door.

The room was even tinier than I thought. File cabinets were lined up on each wall with more stacks of paper piled on top of them. A desk sat in the corner covered in a ton of loose paper. Someone had attempted to make the room less gloomy by painting the walls an ugly yellow color. Behind the desk sat a quiet man with a large, blonde curl and cheap glasses.

"Hello Mattie- I mean Mr. Williams. I hate not calling you by your first name. It's something I'll have to get used to," I smiled.

The young Canadian smiled a spoke softly," You can call me Mathew if it makes you more comfortable. We're all friends here. Please make a seat if you want to."

"Actually I'm not here for a friendly chat right now. I need to get to my first class but I have a scheduling mess up," I handed him the piece of paper.

"Oh yes, I can see the problem. This happens from time to time." He sat down the paper and fired up his computer.

"I think it would be hard for me to be in two classes at once," I laughed.

"Yes, that would be a problem. Thankfully it can be easily fixed. First, though, I need you to pick a class you want to get rid of."

"Could you tell me what the free period is so I can know if I need to get rid of it? Is it even a class?"

"Yes, it's a class and you can't opt out of this one. This is a mandatory free thinking time that Peace Keepers are assigned. It's a time for you and Teddy to problem solve and keep up on world events."

"Who is our teacher?"

"You don't have a teacher. The subject can't be taught by us countries or it would be taken as bais. Also it is such a new idea and we don't know a lot of things. The Peace Keepers before you didn't have a lot of time…" he drifted off and didn't meet my eyes.

"What do we do in this class," I recovered the conversation.

Mathew looked slightly flustered and answered," W- well you and Teddy can do whatever you want as long as it's related to what your occupation is. It could be anything from reading the headlines to discussing laws. You two could even play board games if you could think of a good way that it would tie in to your field." He continued to type and clicks the mouse.

"Well that doesn't sound too bad. Actually that sounds wonderful," I smiled.

"So have you made your decision?" He prompted me.

I thought about it for a moment. It would be good for me to get the exercise and history would be mandatory. So my choice came down to Art and Technology. Technology would be very useful but Art would be relaxing and it was important not to get too stressed. Plus, Teddy's schedule said he would be taking the Technology course and if I needed any help I'm sure he could help me.

"I'll drop Technology and keep Art," I replied.

"Very well," Canada made a few more clicks and the printer turned on in the corner.

He walked around his desk and expertly avoided boxes and stacks of paper to get to his printer. He re-read the new schedule and handed it to me. "That should be it," He smiled/

"Thank you very much Mattie," I thank him and take the paper.

He smiled and opens his door to let me out. I thank him one more time and leave to go to my first class, finally. After I get down the hallway I realized that I had no idea where my class would be and silently cursed. It took fifteen minutes and running into Russia before I got to where I was going. My first class was in a large conference room with only one other person in there.

"I thought you were skipping the first class on the second day," Teddy put down his Gameboy.

"Well I had to pay a visit to Mattie and get my schedule fixed. I can't go to two classes at once you know. Then I got lost and Russia had to show me where the class was," I sit down in the chair across from him.

"I forgot that he was here, I haven't seen him. What's he do again? Teach Russian, right?"

"That and he's the ground keeper. He makes sure nothing is broken and he likes spending time in the garden."

"Sunflowers," Teddy muttered.

"Yup," I reach across the table for his bag and pull out his laptop.

"Do you know what we're supposed to do in here? I didn't get much of an explanation from England when he shoved me in here," Teddy said.

"We get to pretty much do whatever. We don't have a teacher or guidelines that we need to follow. Canada said that we have to keep up on current events and problems solve real world situations but we could do it anyway we want. We can read newspapers, surf the web, or even play games if we can tie it in to what we're doing."

The whole time I talk I turn on his computer, log in and get on the internet.

"That's awesome! Hey! Isn't that my laptop?" He yelled at me.

"Yes," I didn't look up at him.

"Bring your own!" he went to grab it from me and I smack his hand hard.

"Oh look at the stocks, Teddy," I ignored his grumbling and flash him the web page.

He grudgingly sat next to me and looked at the stocks from around the world. We sat there doing that for the rest of time we were in there.

When the bell rang Teddy and I parted ways and I walked outside and looked around for Russia he would know where the gym would be. He stuck out like a sore thumb among the students. He was so tall and pale compared to everyone and always wore that scarf.

"Russia!" I waved my hands to show him who called.

"Hello, Sam. Do you need to be showed where to go again?"He smiled at me cheerily.

"Yeah, if you wouldn't mind showing me. You do know where the gym is, right?"

"Da, follow me," he lead me out of the crowd of students and to a building surrounded by a field and track.

"Thank you. I should have figured out that this would be the gym," I puffed. I had to walk much faster to keep up with him.

"No problem, I'm glad to help you," He smiled and ruffled my hair," you remind me so much of your mother every day."

"Really?" I asked

"Da, now hurry to class. You wouldn't want Germany make you run laps on your first day." He waved and retreated back to the school.

I pushed my bangs behind my ear and walked into the huge building. Ivan was actually pretty nice or at least he was always good to Teddy and me. I could understand how people could be scared of him when he had is Soviet aura going on but I don't think he would ever hurt me.

The gym only had a few people in it so far and Germany was across the room giving a last minute inspection to the equipment. I stood near the door and thought about what Ivan had said. I wasn't a big fan of my mother but I would be a fool not to see how great she was. She was widely respected and beautiful and intelligent. Sometimes I really did-

"Sam! Thank God you're here," Ami tackle hugged me.

"Hello, Ami-" she crushed the breath out of me.

"I thought I was going to be all alone in this class with a bunch of strangers! I hate gym even though I'm great at cheering or that's what mom tells me but she's my mom you know. And that German man scares the bajeezus out of me! Oh no I think he heard me!" she hid behind my back.

"Ami I think everyone heard you," I tried to wiggle out of her death grip.

"Really," she said in a small voice.

"I wouldn't lie to you Ami. Could you let go of me. I'm having trouble breathing and you're messing up my uniform," I gasped.

"Uniforms! Oh do we have to run in these and get them dirty! That would be awful, I mean they're so expensive and I would be all smelly and yucky for the rest of the day!" She started to yell again.

"Ehem, would you mind quieting down while I take role. I can be very scary if you don't quiet down," Germany walked up to us.

"Sorry," Ami whispered and didn't look up from the floor.

Germany called the role and began his long lecture,"Welcome to Physical Education. I am Mr. Ludwig you will refer to me as Mr. Ludwig or sir," his eyes rested on me before moving on," You will be here every other day to train your bodies and minds. I will put you through exercises you never even thought of and more. You will be fit and in top condition when this class is over. If you set your mind to it you can even be in top conditions of soldiers out on the front lines. In my classroom you will learn to exercise as well as to eat right. There will be no back talking or you will run laps. You have to dress out or there will be pushups. You will do everything you have been told to do or you will be forced to do that and more. You will respect the equipment or you will spend your whole afternoon cleaning the gym and fixing the equipment until it is done. Have I made myself clear?"

There were a few mumbled yeses to answer him back

"Let me repeat myself, have I made myself clear?" He barked.

"Yes!" we answered back.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good. Today you are not required to dress out but expect to next time. Today I will go through my procedures and show you the gym and all it has to offer, follow me." He didn't wait to see if we were following him as he made is way over to one of the various weight rooms. When the bell finally rang for lunch Ami grabbed my hand and sprinted to the café.

"He hates me I know he does," Ami whimpered.

"He doesn't hate you," I comforted her.

"Well why don't you go talk to Lucky and see what he thinks while I go get some lunch."

She nodded and sat next to Lucky. Soon those two were having a deep conversation about teachers and how they felt about them. I sighed and sat down next to Teddy. I was glad to have some peace and quiet to think. Classes weren't so bad and this whole school thing wasn't too bad either. Being around these people was actually fun. I smile to myself and take a bite of my food. My eyes travel over the people and tables. I wondered about the past students here. Did they like it, did they have these problems I was facing. Did they make friends?

"Yo, Earth to Sam! Anyone there," Leroy waved his hand in front of my face.

"Hmm what is it," I shook my head slightly to clear it.

"Oh it's nothing really, we've just been trying to get your attention since forever," He grumbled.

"Well ask what you want to ask while you have my full attention," I snapped at him.

"Whoa Sam, sorry if we bothered you," Kiko amended," We were just wanting to know more about Peacekeepers. You didn't get to finish explaining it earlier.

"Well Peacekeepers do exactly what the name implies, we keep the peace. We go to world conferences and keep the countries from becoming too upset. We work out solutions among them and try to put them at ease. We also fight for the main interest of the people of the world. They are our first priority. Peacekeepers are supposed to make sure that nothing happens that would endanger the lives of many and make sure that the majority is kept safe. The bottom line of it is that we have to keep the countries in line and make sure that the people are kept safe," I finished and took a drink of my water.

"Sounds like a tough job for just the two of you," Kiko commented.

"Yeah, well our job is still in the experimental stages. There has only been one more set before us and they didn't get to finish the job," Teddy cut in.

Leroy shook his head and said," So like they kicked the bucket,"

"Yeah, Leroy they kicked the bucket," I picked up my plate and placed it in the pile to be washed. I wasn't interested in the conversation anymore. If they wanted to know more about it they could ask Teddy or even one of the teachers.

Outside was much less crowded by people; in fact there wasn't a soul in sight. I slipped my hand into my pocket and pull out my pocket watch. I had about twenty minutes until lunch ended. Maybe I could go check out the library or the gardens. There was still so much to see here honestly. I walked along an old stone path around to a garden in the back. There were bunches of flowers growing and tall oak trees. I leaned down to sniff a few roses when a glimmer caught my eye. A little ways away there was an old fountain surrounded by a few stone benches. It was a picture perfect scene, the way the sun hit the water and the birds that hopped on the rim. I smiled and sat down on one of the benches. I didn't want to leave the little scene quite yet, it seemed to make me forget about some of my worries.

The bell brought me out of my reveries and I hurried out of the garden to find my class. This time I couldn't find Russia among the students so I had to seek out another person that could help me find my class.

"Lithuania?" I tapped the young man's shoulder.

"Oh hello, Sam," He turned," Do you need help finding a class?"

"Yes could you tell me where History is with Greece?"

"Oh yes. That would be in the main building. As soon as you enter take the middle double doors and go all the way to the back. His room should be on the right side of the hall."

"Thank you very much," I waved and follow is directions to my next class.

Greece's room was down the main hall at the very back. His room was easily one of the most comfortable I had been in yet. It wasn't even set up like a regular classroom. There were desks but they were pushed to the back and longue chairs sat in the middle of the floor. It seemed that I was the last person to get there. Greece lifted his head off of his desk and sleepily called roll. When he was finished he sat up slightly straighter and rubbed some sleep out of his eyes.

"Welcome to History. You will learn everything you need to know. The way my class works is that you get to set your own pace and learn how you want to as long as you get what I assigned done by the end of the week. There are text books along these two walls and a computer or two. If you need me I'll be at my desk." He yawned and scratched his head and put his head back on his desk.

All of the students looked at each other for a few minutes trying to figure out if this was a joke or not and finally gave up on waiting for Greece to get up and teach us. I grabbed a large book off of one of the bookcases and sat down and began to read. The assignment on the board was to write a report about the very first people, the hunters and gathers and move on to the Mesopotamians. I quickly read up on all the hunters and gathers and how about they're movements across the country and shut the book. I lazily began my paper and chatted with a girl, her name was Molly or something. The perks to having a photographic memory were that I didn't have to keep looking up in the book to reference my work, everything was crystal clear in my head. I worked through the class and had half of my assignment done.

The bell rang and Mr. Karpusi didn't even lift his head.

Surprising I found my way to art. I had stopped in a room to tie my shoe and saw Italy standing in front of me.

"Sam!" He hugged me tightly," I was beginning to think no one would show!"

"Don't you have other students?" I asked him. He tilted his head and gave me a clueless look.

"Bring me your role sheet," I sighed.

"Okay~" He hands me a single sheet of paper.

It appeared that Italy only taught two classes, one Italian class and one art class. There were only two other students in his art class excluding myself. I thought it was odd to only have three students in his class.

"It says here that you only have three students in this period," I return the role to him.

He looked a little crestfallen at the fact that he only has three students but after a moment his curl gets more bounce in it and he was rushing around the room gathering art supplies.

"With less students that means we get to do more stuff! We can do more projects and paint more!" He smiled and set up a table.

I grinned and took a seat at the table and waited for the other students to show up. Only one other person arrived, it was a small boy with soft brown hair and large, thick glasses. He stared at both Italy and I and looked very shy.

"Is this art class?"

"Yes it is~ Take a seat and we can begin with our first project~" Mr. Vargas smiled.

The boy took a seat at the furthest end of the table. He didn't make eye contact with me or Italy.

"What's your name?" I try to start up a conversation with him.

"I'm Shawn," He whispered.

"Hi, Shawn, I'm Sam," I held out my hand to him. He hesitated before he gave my hand a gentle shake.

"I'm Mr. Vargas," Italy spoke up and handed Shawn a paint brush," We're going to do a free paint today. Paint whatever you feel~"

I picked up a brush and began to paint the scene of the fountain that I had seen earlier at lunch. I added a few of my own touches like Teddy, Alfred, Mom and Dad at the fountain. I even added England reading in the shade. While I painted Italy worked on his own painting merrily chatting about the school and his classes Shawn even seemed to relax while the young man talked. I glanced over at Shawn's painting and saw that he was painting an airplane.

"Do you like airplanes?"I asked him.

He looked almost afraid to answer," Yeah, I've always wanted to be a pilot. But dad and mom thought I should go here instead."

"Well if this doesn't work out for you I'm sure you could become a pilot So what made you want to be a pilot?" I said, hoping to get him talking more.

Shawn gave me a small nod and didn't answer my question. I shrugged and continued with my painting.

"That's a nice picture, Sam," Italy glanced over at my painting," Is that the fountain in the garden?"

"Yes, it's very pretty isn't it?"

"Vee~" Italy responded and kept painting.

Time passed to quickly and we had to leave. Italy helped us clean up the mess and waved good bye as Shawn and I left.

I run up to my room and ditch my school stuff and walk around the campus a bit. I don't really do it to learn the layout but more to enjoy how everything looks. Despite the fences that made me feel trapped in the place was gorgeous. I enjoyed walking around in the evening air and was disappointed when the bell rang announcing that it was time for supper.

At the table I ate pasta and listened to Ami talk about her day. Every once in a while Leroy would tease her about something but everyone was in a good mood and it didn't even bother Ami. I thought about how in three days that we all could form a bond like this. It was amazing what humans could do. I glanced up at the teachers and usually they would be bickering but they too seem to be getting along. I wondered if it was just a front for the students to see or if they were actually getting along. Well whichever one it was it sure made my life easier. How long would all of this last? This friendliness, this feeling of being content how long would it last. Don't get me wrong I loved it when everyone got along I just knew better, this couldn't last forever. I guess that's why Teddy and I were here for.

After the teachers finished their meal they got up and walked around talking to students. I watched them for a while just out of curiosity. France was talking to a table of girls, England talked to some nerdy looking kids, and America was talking to some kids nearby. I kept waiting for him to come over and ask me about my day but he never did. He walked to just about all the other tables but didn't stop at mine. Soon we were dismissed from the café and I still hadn't heard a word from Alfred. I was a bit shocked and actually very hurt by that. I understood that he wasn't supposed to be all friendly with me but this felt like he was avoiding me. As I walked out of the building I saw him talking with two girls and it was all I could do not to stop and yell at him.

Outside Teddy quickly grabbed me and pulled me to the side, away from all the other students.

"What are you so pissed about?" He felt annoyed.

"What's with the annoyance?" I snapped back.

"Maybe it's because I was enjoying myself when suddenly I get the overwhelming urge to go and pout in a corner!"

"Well sorry it's not like I asked for you to feel it, now did I?"

"Oh shut up! What the hell is your problem? The sooner we get it figured out the sooner I can go back to flirting with Roze."

"It's nothing!" I turned to walk away.

Teddy stepped in front of me," Can't lie to me sis."

"I'm jealous alright! I'm behaving like a five year old!"

"I got that much. But why? I want to know why."

Heat rose to my cheeks and suddenly I was beyond embarrassed.

"Well?" Teddy prompted.

"I was jealous because Alfred didn't talk to me tonight. He talked with everyone else today and not us."

Teddy sighed," I noticed that but it's not like he's avoiding or abandoning us like you think. Remember the last few days? He's been hanging out with us as much as he can at breakfast, lunch, and dinner. In fact he talked to you this morning. Actually I overheard England and him talking this morning and Alfred's getting in a lot of trouble for paying extra attention to us, to you. So give him a break okay. I'm sure the last thing he would want is for you getting all pissed over something that he has not control over."

I hated it when my brother was right but that didn't stop me from taking his advice. I would have to give Alfred some space. He wasn't just mine anymore, I was going to have to share him with everyone else.

Teddy felt that I wasn't going to put up a fight and leaned in and gave me a hug. I rested my chin on his shoulder for a moment and pulled away from him.

"Night," Teddy said.

"Good night," I murmured as I walked back to my dorm.

When I was almost there I heard my name being called. I turned to see Mr. Jones waving at me.

"Good night, Sam," He smiled.

"Good night, Mr. Jones,"I gave him a small wave back.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright, what does Pb stand for on the periodic table?" Mr. Jones asked.

"Lead!" The class exclaimed

"Peanut butter!" I yelled

Teddy turns and gives me a withering look. The whole class except for him and Mr. Jones were laughing.

"Seriously, Sam? It's not time to joke around," Mr. Jones said.

"The sad thing is Mr. Jones she was serious," Teddy grumbled.

"After class Sam," Mr. Jones sighed.

"Sure," I said and flipped through my chemistry notes.

The bell rang about five minutes later and I sat in my seat while all the students filed past me. Mr. Jones walked over to my desk and leaned against it.

"You have a major test over this in two days, you know," He crossed his arms.

"I know."

"Are you even trying in this class? You've totally bombed my last two tests. Any reason for that?"

"I just don't get it."

"What don't you get?"

"All of it."

"There is no way that you don't get all of it."

I gave him a half-hearted shrug.

He tossed a periodic table in front of me," Memorize this. It shouldn't take you too long with your photographic memory."

"I'll try."

"You'll do more than try. I expect more out of you," He smiled even though his words were stern.

I shoved the paper in my bag and walked towards the door. Alfred ruffled my hair as I walked passed.

"Stop messing up my hair!" I pretended to be angry as I went down the hall.

"Stop failing my tests!" He yelled after me.

I ran a hand through my hair and tried my best to fix it. I walked fast to lunch, not wanting to miss it. Time seemed to fly at this school. It had already been about five months since I had arrived here and it already felt like home to me. Every morning I met up with my friends and every evening I ended it with them. They filled up the loneliness that I had been feeling in the past. I smiled and sat next to Leroy and swiped a french fry off of his plate. Ami was telling us an interesting cheerleading story.

At the end of lunch I walked with Lucky and Leroy towards our next class. Lucky was toting around his skateboard.

"Are you ever going to ride that thing?" Leroy asked.

"I ride it all the time. Mostly before and after school though." Lucky blew on his long hair to get it out of his face.

"Why not leave it in the room then, if you can't ride it in between classes? I mean if I had a skateboard, I would totally ride it around in the halls and everything and do awesome tricks."

"Well go ahead then," Lucky tossed his board over to Leroy.

"What? No! It's not my board or anything."

"What are you, A chicken?" I goaded him.

"Oh, like you would ride it down the hall." He stuck his tongue out at me.

The bell rang and I shrugged," Since it looks like we're late anyway. Thirty bucks and you got yourself a deal big boy."

"Fine. But you have to ride it past England," Leroy pointed to the fuming teacher headed our way.

I snatched the board from him and stepped on it. As England got closer I took off past him.

"Sam get back here! You are late for class and you're riding a skateboard in school! You have detention young lady!" He yelled and started to chase me. I kicked off of the ground faster and realized with a sinking heart that there was a short set of stairs leading down to Canada's office.

"Stairs! What the hell do I do about stairs?" I screamed.

"Kick off the ground with the skateboard!" Lucky yelled at me.

Out of sheer luck I managed to stay on board and land safely. I kicked off as fast as I could and zoomed into Canada's office for safety.

"Sam?" The young man stood up when I ran in and slammed the door behind me," What's wrong?"

I hand him the skateboard," Look, I don't have time to explain. England's after me. Hide this please."

Baffled, Matthew took the board and put it behind one of his file cabinets as I slipped out his window. Moments later I heard England barge in looking for me. I didn't want to stay and listen so I ran around the building and took a side entrance. I took a risk by stopping to get a drink from the soda machine and almost got caught by England. Quickly I ran up the stairs and slipped into Alfred's room.

"What are you doing Sam?" Mr. Jones gave me a quick look.

I shoved the coke into his hands," Hide me!"

"What?" He asked.

I ducked under his desk and tried to calm my breathing.

"Dude, what are you-" He stopped when England threw the door to his room open.

"Have you seen her?" Mr. Kirkland snapped.

"Seen who?" Mr. Jones nonchalantly sat down in his chair.

"Sam!"

America paused and gave me a soft kick under his desk," Not since before lunch. Why?"

"She is in deep trouble when I see her. First she skipped class and then rode a skateboard down the hallway and avoided me." He fumed.

"Well, if I see her I'll let her know that she's in trouble. Now do you mind? I'm trying to grade some papers while I have a free class period," Mr. Jones opened his coke and took a sip.

"Fine, but tell me when you see her!" Mr. Kirkland stormed out the door.

I found myself staring straight at Mr. Jones' crotch and I blushed furiously.

"Uh... A-Alfred, can I come out now?" I stammered.

"Just give it a couple of minutes. He's probably lurking in the halls." Mr. Jones said quietly.

"Okay." I did my best not to stare at him. After a moment Mr. Jones began to hum the star spangled banner and was bouncing his knee to it. England came in one more time after that to double check if I had been there and finally returned to his own class.

Mr. Jones rolled his chair back and leaned back to let me out.

"Thanks Alfred," I said straightening out my skirt.

"Mr. Jones, remember? Anyway Mr. Kirkland wanted me to inform you that you're in deep trouble."

"Yeah, I heard."

"So, skipping class?" He grinned at me," I should turn you in."

"But you won't," I grinned back at him.

"How come?"

"Because you love a good rebel and a chance to piss Iggy off."

He laughed and takes a drink of his Coke," Next time it might take more than a coke."

I rolled my eyes and gave him a kiss on the cheek," Thank you again, you're a life saver. My hero"

"Stop trying to butter me up and get to class," He tried to sound firm but he couldn't help but smile.

"Well that might be a small problem," I grinned sheepishly.

"How come?"

"My current class is English."

"Oh," Alfred leaned back in his chair," Well, you can stay in here for the next thirty minutes or so."

"Thank you!" I sighed with relief.

"Sure, but do me a favor and help me grade some of these papers," He handed me a large stack of worksheets with a red pen.

"Why are you always behind on grading papers?"

"I'm, you know doing other stuff like playing video games with Tony and keeping up with current stuff and the boss sends me some work."

"You don't use your time to do work and we both know it."

"Shut up or I'm going to go to England."

I rolled my eyes and got to grading papers until the bell rang. During class change I snuck across the hall to Sexual Education and slipped in without Mr. Kirkland seeing me.

"Any reason why the Black Sheep of Europe barged in looking for you during last class?" France asked and crossed his arms.

"Yeah… I was hiding from Mr. Kirkland after I pissed him off," I answered him.

"One of my favorite things to do!" He grinned evilly and patted my shoulder as I walked past him to my seat.

I gazed at the paper in front of me not really seeing it. For some reason I couldn't stop thinking about Alfred. I had been so close to him only moments before. I felt my face heat up as I banished the idea of what was under his pants. I wasn't in to him like that. He was attractive and everything, like when he was sitting in his chair all leaned back he looked like he was some model selling something. Oh just stop it brain! Think of something else.

The first question on the paper had to do with types of kisses. Let's see there was the kiss on the hand, on the lips, and on the cheek… My thoughts instantly go back to him. Yeah, so what I kissed him on the cheek. I was just saying thank you. What a stupid question. I glared at the paper.

"Sam?" France tapped my shoulder.

"Huh, yeah?" I jumped and my attention snapped back to here and now.

"Class is over, I know you love this class but you, unfortunately, have to leave."

"Oh, already? Um... uh," I look at the worksheet that I was supposed to finish.

"Do it for homework," He holds the door open for me.

I grabbed my bag and paper and tell him good bye as I walk out. I saw Leroy done the hall and he gestured for to me come over to him.

"That was so freaking sweet how you rode past Mr. Kirkland. You sure showed his ass!" He yelled excitedly.

"You owe me my winnings," I tell him.

"And you both owe me detention," England grabbed both of us by our ears.

"Ow!" Leroy yelled.

"You son of a-," I growled.

"Do you want to finish that Samantha? I would love to give you even more detention," He warned with a dangerous grin.

"Dumb pirate," I grumbled.

England led us down to the bathrooms on the first floor and ordered us to clean them. I had to clean the girls' while Leroy had to clean the boys'. I kneeled down and rolled up my sleeves. The gloves I had to wear smelled funny, but they would keep my hands from the nasty germs of the toilets. I scrubbed several stalls in silence when Leroy spoke up, since the wall were old there were a few cracks in tile it was actually easy to speak to each other, at least in this bathroom.

"Why does he always make us clean the bathrooms?"

"It's because we're so good at it," I laughed," I mean how many times a month do we get into some kind of trouble and wind up in here."

"Well I don't know about you but I'm in here about three times a month. And that's just what I get caught for," Leroy replied.

"I'm in here about seven times on average, now that I think about it," I flushed the toilet and moved on to the sinks.

"You're always in some kind of something. I thought you and Teddy were supposed to be good kids?"

I laughed so hard that tears almost came to my eyes," Where would you get that idea? We only have to keep the countries in line, not ourselves. It's my favorite past time to get yelled at."

We quickly finished the bathrooms and ran back to our dorms to drop off our bags and wash up before we dashed back to the café to have dinner.

"Did you two get into trouble, again?" It's not really a question when Kiko asked us.

"Uh huh, and Lucky somehow weaseled his way out of getting caught," Leroy shot an accusatory look at Lucky.

"I just stay out of the way, thank you very much." Lucky took a bite of his pizza.

"I heard England yelling about some kids skipping class and doing hoodlum activities. I knew it had something to do with you," Teddy nudged me.

"I just can't resist skateboarding down the hallway," I teased.

"I'm worried that you will get into too much trouble one day," Ami gave me a concerned look.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I know what lines I can and can't cross. The one you need to worry about is Leroy here," I smiled at her.

"Hey!" Leroy yelled," I take offense to that."

"You guys don't have to be punished anymore tonight, do you?" Kiko inquired, ignoring Leroy.

"Not that I know of," I took a bite of a rice ball.

"Good, maybe we can all hang out together in the library this evening before curfew."

…

About a month after I had arrived here, I discovered something wonderful. In the library, at the farthest wall, in the darkest part, where all the books were dusty and rarely read, I discovered a secret room. It actually was by pure accident. I saw a large book that caught my interest, A Brief Look at History, I thought why not and pulled it off the shelf, and to my surprise the book case slid back and revealed a dusty room. It looked like it hadn't been opened in ages. Despite the age, the furniture was well preserved and it looked as if the former occupants had left it and expected to return soon. I quickly shared the discovery with my brother and my friends and we soon made use of the room for ourselves.

Teddy and I lay across one of the plush couches, my legs draped over his lap and his head rested on the back of the couch. Roze sat curled up in an arm chair and Leroy lay sprawled out on the rug near her feet. Lucky and Ami were curled together on the love seat and Kiko had claimed a couch for himself. The whole room looked like a cross between an old smoking room and a king's bedroom. It had taken about a whole week to clean the room, and while cleaning it we had discovered countless little treasures ranging from tapestries, old fountain pens, beautiful vases, and ornate, rich people furniture. We added a few of our own touches like a stereo and a television to watch movies on, but we had kept a lot of the room the same.

"Why can't I sit on the couch?" Leroy grumbled," You don't need the whole damn couch to yourself, Kiko."

"Because I got here first and I felt like taking the whole couch up," Kiko said.

"You're not fair!" He exclaimed.

"If you want to get a seat you need to get here earlier," I cut in.

"Sam, make him share!" Leroy wined.

"I'm not his momma or your momma either. You two can settle your own problems," I yawned and check my pocket watch. We had about an hour left of free time.

"Hah, suck it," Kiko grinned.

"Speaking of parents, what did you guys think of England's announcement at dinner," Lucky spoke up.

"Oh the parent day thing, it sounds like it's going to blow," Leroy stole a pillow from Kiko.

"I think it sounds like it's going to be fun," Kiko glared at Leroy.

"Are your parents coming?" Ami asked Kiko.

"Yeah, Mom and Dad should both be coming." He replied.

"Yay, that means that my parents aren't going to be the only ones coming!" Ami cheered.

"My parents are coming too," Roze said quietly.

"And mine too. Hey, that means my parents get to meet you," Lucky smiled at Ami.

"Oh, but that just makes me nervous Lucky," Ami worried.

"Relax, they'll love you," Lucky soothed Ami by kissing her forehead.

Teddy and I had remained quiet during this little conversation. I could feel that Teddy was even more uncomfortable with the discussion of parents than I was. Honestly, we'd give anything for our parents to be able to come, but that was impossible. Maybe there would be a way for us to skip the whole party and just chill in our rooms or something.

"What about you Teddy, Sam, are your parents coming?" Ami asked without thinking.

I glanced over at Teddy and saw a pained expression cross his face before he gave her a tight smile," No, they can't make it. Remember?"

Ami covered her face with her hands," Oh my gosh, I forgot! I'm so, so, so, sorry!"

"It's okay." I gave her a gentle smile.

"I wish my parents wouldn't come but they wouldn't miss a chance to come and embarrass me," Leroy sighed.

"You know what I just realized!" Ami looked at Teddy and me.

"We're twins?" Teddy laughed.

"No, you guys look a bit like Mr. Jones. You could possibly pass of as family. Is that why you live with him?" Ami asked.

I looked over at Teddy and tried to see the resemblance," Ami, the only way we look alike is the fact that we have blonde hair and blue eyes."

"Our hair color is closer to Russia's, actually," Teddy added.

"And that's not the reason we stayed with him anyway. We were just naturally closer to him when we were younger and that's who we chose to stay with." I finished.

"Oh, well, never mind then," She mumbled.

"So what's it like where you guys live? What are your families like?" I asked.

"Oh my family is simply wonderful. I have a little brother and a little sister who are as cute as can be! I live in the states you know, California to be exact. During school, I did a lot of cheering and dance classes and I love to go shopping at the big malls. I wish we had a big mall around here, but we don't. My daddy is a pastor at this huge church in my neighborhood and my mom works at the mayor's office and does a lot of charity work." Ami beamed.

"That's pretty cool. I've only been to the US once with my dad to visit some of my family members," Kiko shivered a little," Let's just say that I'm way more used to my mom's culture. Nothing beats anime and rice balls and having personal space."

"That's right, your mom is Japanese," Teddy said.

"Yeah, people tend to forget 'cause I resemble my dad so much," Kiko nodded.

"Wanna know something funny guys?" Lucky said," I'm French."

"No way!" I laughed.

"It's true, when I was little, my mom put me in acting classes up until a few years ago and I learned to hide my accent. It's pretty cool when I can trick people. I hated my mom for the longest time for putting me through acting classes, especially when we didn't have a lot of money to begin with, but I got over it when I saw how happy it made her," Lucky had a soft look on his face when he said the last part.

Ami looked at her boyfriend for a long moment," You are such a sweetie!" She hugged him tightly.

"What about you, Roze?" Teddy asked.

She smiled and put down the book she was reading," You all know that I'm British. I live in London and I have an older brother. That's about all there is."

"I've always wanted to visit London," Ami sighed," And Paris."

"They're both pretty nice places," I admitted.

"You've been to them?" Ami asked me in awe.  
"There aren't many places that we haven't been. Sam and I used to travel all over with our parents on vacation," Teddy smiled.

"I wish everyone would drop the parent topic! Who really cares if they come or not! I can't wait until I can move out on my own and never talk to my parents again," Leroy fumed.

Teddy stiffened and stood up," You are a spoiled brat, Leroy Jenkins. You don't know how precious those people are until you don't have them anymore!"

"I'm a what?" Leroy snarled.

"A whiney spoiled brat! You don't know what Sam and I would give to see our parents again if even just for five minutes." Teddy yelled. Leroy balled up his hand into a fist.

I moved in between both of them and put my hand on each of their chests," Cool it, both of you. Teddy, calm down and go to your room. Leroy, I'd advise you to watch what you say around both of us before you really piss us off."

Anger rolled off Teddy in strong waves along with hurt and that one emotion that I didn't dare want to place. He breathed heavily and for the first time I noticed that Teddy was shorter than all the other guys in the room. Slowly, Teddy turned and left the room. I waited for a minute to make sure Leroy wasn't going to do anything stupid before I told them good night and chased after Teddy to his room. He had already made it there and his door was locked. I stood there alone and knocked on the door.

"Teddy, I know what Leroy said hurt. I understand your feelings all too well."

I waited to see if he would reply, but he said nothing.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I leaned against his door.

He didn't say a word. He didn't move to open the door for me and for the first time in my life my brother had shut me out. I'm not going to lie, that really hurt. I felt all the things he felt and I knew that talking about it would put us both at ease but he wanted nothing to do with me. He was hurt and angry himself. He hated Leroy, but even more than that he hated being powerless.

"Teddy, you know there was nothing you or I could have done," I whispered.

I stood outside of his door for ten minutes before I finally took the hint and left him alone. I walked back to my dorm and went straight to sleep. Or at least I tried to. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Mom and Dad with us and we were on one of our family vacations. I could feel the sand beneath my toes and the salty sea breeze on my face. Dad splashed water at me while Mom and Teddy sat underneath an umbrella out of the sun. We all had a little sand castle building contest. I still could hear dad laughing and giving us both vanilla ice cream because we were both winners of the contest in his eyes. Usually, I thought having photographic memory sucked but at times like these I was so thankful that my memories hadn't grown fuzzy. All I had left of them were memories.  
Three days had come and gone and everything was back to normal. Teddy and Leroy were on good terms again after Leroy had apologized. Lucky and I enjoyed our early morning math class. Since the first day of class "Carl" had been teaching class instead of Prussia. We had to give the kid credit. He actually was a pretty good teacher considering he had to learn most of it before hand and explain it to us. Prussia would only teach to correct Carl, or if none of us understood anything that was going on. Despite not teaching, Mr. Awesome remained one of my favorite teachers probably due to the fact that we could bribe him out of doing homework and getting good test grades. Lucky and I would sit and play Pokémon and vaguely take notes on what was being taught. Once in a while, Hungary would show up to make sure Prussia was teaching and, gosh, was it hilarious when he would jump up and start teaching even when he didn't know what we were learning about that day.

After this morning's attempt on trying to learn the area of a triangle I had a headache. I waved good bye to Lucky when class let out and hurried to Mr. Jones' class. Today we were going to be in the lab and play with dangerous chemicals. We all were separated into pairs and I ended up with Leroy.

"Alright guys you have to be super careful with these chemicals! Remember all the lab techniques we learned? Use them because they are freaking important!" Mr. Jones instructed.

Leroy busily poured out some chemicals while I checked the lab paper to understand what in the hell we were supposed to do. Next to us Teddy and Kiko were already started and had their mixture heating up. It looked really awesome changing colors.

"Hey Sam, smell this and see if it's the right chemical," Leroy shoved a beaker under my nose while he played with the flame on the burner.

"Leroy we're not supposed to smell chemicals," I replied and suddenly I felt really dizzy. The papers slipped from my hands and my knees buckled. My head hit the side of the counter and my vision went dark.

"Sam, what did you say?" Leroy turned," Sam?"

Leroy hurriedly threw the chemicals down on the counter and went to check on the unconscious girl on the floor.

"Leroy you dumbass! Watch your setup!" Kiko shoved him away and knelt over Sam.

"Mr. Jones!" Kiko called.

"Yeah?" Mr. Jones called from the front of the room where he had been helping someone.

"Sam fainted and hit her head on the table." Kiko said calmly.

"What?" Mr. Jones hurried and stooped next to her," Shit."

Suddenly there was a whoosh of flames at Leroy's station. The chemicals he had thrown earlier had started a small fire. Leroy threw water on the fire but that only made it worse.

Mr. Jones cursed some more,"Kiko get Sam and carry her out of here. Everyone, please make your way out of the lab in a calm and orderly fashion." While he was making sure everyone was getting out he shut of the gas line and grabbed the fire extinguisher.

My head really hurt when I opened my eyes. Everyone was outside of the lab now and Teddy, Kiko, and Leroy all crowded around me.

"What happened," I mumbled weakly.

"You fainted and hit your head on the table. Then Leroy started a chemical fire that Alfred is now putting out," Teddy explained.

"Leroy, you moron," I winced as my head pounded.

America came out of the lab with a look of pure anger on his face," Jenkins! Here! Now!"

Leroy slouched up to him," Yes, Mr. Jones."

"You so have detention and a failing grade in my class because of this stunt! I hope you have a lot of free time because you're going to be spending it all with me for the next month!"

"Hey, Alfred, Sam's conscious," Teddy got his attention.

Alfred gave one last glare at Leroy and sat down next to me. His gaze softened considerably when he looked at me," You okay, kiddo?" He pressed a handkerchief to my forehead.

"My head hurts pretty badly," I tried to sit up a little straighter but it made me feel dizzy.

"Slow down," Alfred soothed," There's no rush to get up. Teddy take everyone back to class and make sure they don't get out of control while I take Sam to the nurse's office."

"Sure, no problem," Teddy shrugged and led the class away.

Mr. Jones picked me up easily and carried me down the hall.

"You don't have to carry me," I mumbled.

"Sam, I know a concussion when I see one."

"You don't have to carry me," I say again.

"Mhmm and I bet you don't feel dizzy at all, do you?" He asked.

I didn't say anything more as he carried me down to Cuba's office to get looked up.

Cuba looked like he wanted to hit Alfred as soon as he walked in but he noticed me in his arms and had America sit me down. Cuba went straight to work with stopping the bleeding and bandaging my gash. He did a few tests with me and confirmed that I did have a concussion.

"Keep some ice on that for a few hours and make sure not to move around a lot. If your head hurts anymore tell your bodyguard to give you some painkillers. If it gets worse come back and see me alright," Cuba instructs me.

"Okay," I replied.

Mr. Jones picked me back and up took me to my room. He gently laid me on my bed and went to go tell Kailyn what had happened. In a few minutes both of them returned.

"I've got to go back to class now, so don't give Kailyn any trouble," Alfred smiled and left the room.

"Why would anyone want to give you trouble," I chuckled weakly to Kailyn.

"Because they are stupid," She shrugged and put an ice pack on my forehead and gave me some Tylenol.

"Thanks," I yawned and passed out.


End file.
